What fanfiction writers and readers realy want
by LifesADarkArt
Summary: support me. a one shot story that will take you 5mins to read but will change your view of fan fics FOREVER! its only a page long so take the time to read and review please. and i might have more comming. flame are very welcome. your opinion matters.
1. theres no visible plot!

**It's a fanfiction and it's the best you'll ever read. btw this is a joke.  
**

Draco slapped Hermione across the face with the force of a bulldozer. Hermione whimpered and Draco took satisfaction in her pain. Then he pushed her down on to his bed and began to undress.

"No, please don't." Hermione cried.

Draco slapped her again for good measure to make shore that her incessant nagging was at an end. Hermione granger needed to learn to keep her mouth shut for once, her opinions would not save her today.

After removing the rest of his clothes in the new silence he pointed his wand at Hermione and used a spell witch made her clothes poof into shreds. Everything but her bra and her panties was now in shred around her. He left the last two articles to be removed through his own physical labor.

His member suddenly hardened at the thought of baring the fruit of his labor in such a way. He looked down at Hermione and didn't bother to hide his smile from the awed look she was shooting at his enormous throbbing penis. Then as she looked up at his smile her awe became fear knowing that he intended to work her pussy till it was a swollen mess with that massive cock of his.

He got on the bed and layed over her and once he got between her legs, it took only two only a seconds to rip her remaining clothes off before getting ready to enter her. He smiled with satisfaction, never liked hard labor.

He thought about whether or not he should just shove it in or give her time to adjust to his size. He pushed his head against her lips and tested to see if he had the control it took to grant her mercy. And it seemed that he did. He pushed his way into her slowly. She was a tight lipped virgin and he had to force himself in with care. Her pussy resisted the whole way but finally he she took him to the hilt. He looked down at her pain mixed with pleasure expression as he began to pull out and back in slowly. She was loving it and at this he thought away the idea of mercy and began to pound her harder. She cried out in what sounded like pain but when she grabbed at his ass and pulled him into her harder there was no mistaking the want she felt for him. He put a hand to her throat and chocked her lightly which she answered with a moan of satisfaction. And then

* * *

"Okay okay stop!" Draco said sounding disgusted.

Hermione tuned away from the computer screen and laughed. "See I told you these fanfictions were trash." She said

"well forgive me for thinking that muggles would have a somewhat better image of me than that. I mean I was nothing like that in the books. And what's with all the stories about you and me?" he said sitting down on Hermione's bed. She got up from the computer screen and laughed.

"Ya, well imagine how offended I am about being your little submissive slave. I keep thinking, how can people live with themselves after slaying the English language like that?"

"I agree. People should just never write this garbage again."

**The views expressed by Draco and Hermione are only half mine and more what i think they would say. I love fanfiction and i'm writing these stories in hope of improving the past time itself. Please read the Second part and see what Draco and Hermione read next.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanx for all the reviews. There is now a part 2 so give it a read.

im taking notes on what to incorporate into the third installment, so make sure to read and review.

give an opinion on what you love and hate about fanfics! even tell me about other horrible fanfics you've read. give me good titles to read.

btw, just so you know, around 1 of 11 readers review. for you other 10 out there who plan on just leaving this story without reviewing, just take a moment to write atleast one word. if you think that my fanfic is good than help other people think it might be good too and stop at my crappy summary and think 'hey, this has a lot of reviews, maybe i'll give it a chacnce.'

if more people reviewed then fanfiction would be a better place becouse of it and more writers would feel inspired to continue incomplete stories. as a reader, do your part and as a writer, help others out cuz you know how good it feel to get a review, be it praise or even flames. its just nice to know how many people are really reading my story.


End file.
